Leave you hanging: A Dex x Alex Creature Fanfic
by EpicClimax0
Summary: A Dalex fanfic. NO SMUT. Takes place shortly after the events of the video Dex's Flight, Alex is struggling to find the courage to confess his love to Dex. Will he tell him how he really feels? Or will he hide it forever? Rated T for strong language and profanity jokes. The Creatures Immortal HD
1. The Wrong Date

A/N: So before we get started I would like to say that this entire fanfiction was inspired by a video that the Creatures presented on YouTube. It's called _**Dex's Flight**_ and if you want to you can check it out before reading to get more context.

Also I would like to point out I wrote this for fun and I don't actually ship any of the creatures together.

Oh and finally there is absolutely **ZERO SMUT**. Why? because I would rather not write it. If you're looking for smut between the creatures I'm sure it's out there... trust me.

However there's **lots of swearing** because the Creatures swear, so keep that in mind.

This fanfiction is a cute, slightly lampshaded story about Alex struggling to confess his love to Dex. If you are interested in that, then this will not disappoint.

Enjoy

**Chapter 1**

**The Wrong Date**

The drive back from the airport was a long one. Apparently Dex messed up the date for his flight and they all went a day early. Jordan, Dan, and Alex didn't mince words when they found out that they had driven to the airport for nothing. After a while though they ended the verbal beating with a dose of awkward silence. Alex just stared out the window with a bored expression on his face but on the inside he was relived Dex was going to stay... even if it was just for a day. Maybe he needed just a little more time to build up the courage to reveal his true feelings.

His eyes kept staring out the window but he was able to see Dex's reflection and he couldn't help but smile a little bit. Dex was so handsome, with his chocolate brown hair, his gorgeous smile, and his beautiful laughter. Alex forced himself to stare back outside, lest the others find out what he was really staring at.

"What were you smiling about Alex?" he heard Dex ask him jokingly.

Shit.

"I was thinking about how much of an idiot you are" he lied.

"Yeah Dex, thanks to you we spent all day driving to the airport just to get lunch" Jordan joked.

Alex breathed a tiny sigh of relief, he had gotten so good at covering up his feelings that thinking of lies was almost second nature to him.

"You've got to admit, that was pretty hilarious" Dex grinned.

"You know what else is hilarious? How much gas we wasted just because you got the date wrong" Jordan replied.

Alex nodded "Yeah thanks a lot Dex" he added.

"Oh whatever, at least we got it on camera" Dex gestured to the camera as if that made the whole experience worthwhile.

"Yeah, thanks to me" Dan turned the camera to himself.

"Great we have solid video evidence of how much Dex is an idiot" Jordan rolled his eyes "as if we didn't already know that"

Alex faked a smile at that remark.

"Hey guys we're here" Dan announced as Jordan rolled into the parking lot.

"Oh great, I can't wait to see their faces" Dex giggled excitedly.

Alex took a moment to look at Dex. On the outside he gave him an unimpressed look, but on the inside he wished that this moment with him could've lasted forever. It hadn't been easy with Dex around, Alex had to quickly memorize these tiny moments with him and when Alex was alone he's replay them in his head. It was better than trying to find fanfiction, he knew how weird the writers of the internet could be. This wasn't a fanfiction though, this was real life whether he liked it or not. He had appearances to keep up, and he knew that he'd never hear the end of it if his friends found out. No, he had to bottle it up and spend his next few hours with Dex as best as he could.

"Come on then" Dan shrugged as he turned off the camera.

"You should film their reactions" Dex insisted.

"Yeah I will" Dan said.

Alex got out of the car and followed Dex from behind. He managed to sneak a few glances of his ass but once Dan turned the camera back on Alex looked at the ground with an annoyed expression plastered on his face. James was in the hallway pumping up a sex doll when Dex walked in the hall.

His face was priceless.

"Hello" Dex said casually.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

Dex and Dan just chuckled at his reaction.

"You missed your flight didn't you" James answered for him.

"No... worse" Dex admitted.

James just kept pumping the doll waiting for the answer.

"I got the day wrong, it's tomorrow" Dex smiled cheekily. James just stood there with his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"Yeah, he's staying with us another day." Jordan remarked unenthusiastically.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?" Dex cheered.

Just then Seamus waltzed in with a water bottle in his hands and a look of disbelief on his face.

"Did I just hear the stupidest fucking thing ever?" he planted himself in the middle of the hallway.

Alex tuned out of Seamus's flurry of sarcasm and decided to wait for the storm to end by leaning against the wall looking disinterested. His thoughts were clouding his mind as he wasn't sure what to do next.

Would he just let Dex leave or would he tell him how he really feels? It would be easier to just let him go, just move on and pretend he never had any feelings for him. On the other hand could he move on? Dex wasn't really like anyone else he's ever met. Alex couldn't wrap his brain around liking any of the other guys like that. They were just his friends and part time enemies, nothing more and nothing less. Then Dex came into his life and everything changed. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was but Dex was special, maybe it was the accent or maybe it was something more.

"Right Alex?" someone asked him.

He snapped out of his train of thought and just shook his head with a look of disbelief on his face. That seemed to work since he heard James laugh at his expression. Alex didn't really know if he could keep up this charade for much longer, he got lucky this time but he knew that there may come a day when his luck would run out. He just had to keep it up for one more day, then Dex would be deported to Britain before he could say Bangers and Mash. Alex mentally slapped himself on the forehead, why the hell did he think of that? Of all the British foods... at least it wasn't spotted dick. Alex mentally slapped himself on the forehead again. Would it kill him to stop thinking of horny British foods when he was around Dex? He just hoped he wouldn't do something stupid in the remaining time Dex was here.


	2. Alex does something stupid

**Chapter 2**

**Alex does something stupid**

So this was it, the last day Dex would sleep near him in the guest room. If this was a stupid fanfiction Alex would confess his love dramatically and then they'd make love on the bed. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen and Alex knew that. So instead he decided to joke around with him one last time.

"Hey Dex, can you do me a favour and actually sleep tonight?" he asked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" Dex smiled innocently.

Alex gave him a little shove. "Yeah you do, don't jack off in my bed tonight" Alex reminded him.

"Aw come on it's the last night! Tomorrow I have to sleep in a plane and I can't wank off in there!" Dex whined.

"Too bad, no jacking off" Alex crossed his arms "My bed, my rules."

"Come on! It's not like you're sleeping in it! Besides I've never gotten it on the sheets and you only found out because I told you in the car." Dex pointed out

"Does it look like I care?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I don't need your permission I'll do it anyway" Dex sassed him.

"No you're not, it's my bed and I'm not letting you" Alex sat down and smiled victoriously at Dex.

"What! You have your own bed!" Dex freaked out.

"Yeah... this one" Alex patted it as if to mark his territory.

"Oh come on!" Dex threw his hands up in the air.

Alex shrugged and lied down on the bed with a cute little grin.

"Fine, I'll just go sleep in your room" Dex got up but Alex grabbed his arm.

"Nope you can't do that" he said.

"Why not?" Dex sighed.

"Because I installed a lock in my room. You can't get in" Alex lied.

Dex squinted his eyes suspiciously as if to check if Alex was telling the truth.

"What kind of lock is it?" he asked.

"Oh you know one of those password ones. I got it cause James keeps going into my room and pulling wake up pranks on me. Now he only does that when we go to cons." The words just flew out of Alex's mouth as if they were rehearsed.

He was really impressed with himself for coming up with the lie. Dex wrangled his arm out of Alex's grasp but didn't break eye contact with him.

Alex felt himself stop breathing just staring into Dex's eyes, he just felt frozen in time like Dex was Medusa and Alex was completely turned to stone.

Finally Dex broke the spell and grumbled "Of course James screws up my night" he huffed to himself.

Alex's face lit up and he forced himself to suppress his laughter, he actually believed him.

"Well goodnight" Alex chuckled.

He got under the covers and tried to hold in his excitement. He couldn't believe what he just pulled. It was stupid, so unbelievably stupid, but it worked!

Dex paced around the room for a bit as if he was waiting for Alex to get up. However he quickly realized that Alex wasn't screwing around.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup" Alex closed his eyes and smirked to himself.

He kept his eyes closed as he heard Dex grumble some more. Then he heard the sound of fabric rustling and that's when he remembered that Dex still had his clothes on. Alex felt his cheeks turning red and he forced himself to try and keep his eyes shut. If Dex caught him peeking no amount of lying could cover up the truth. If was almost torture just listening to him getting changed. Alex tried to think of something else but it was impossible. Finally Alex couldn't take it anymore, he just had to have one peek even if it was for a second. He knew he'd never get this chance again, so he cautiously opened his eyes.

Luckily for him Dex was turned around so he didn't see Alex peeping. Also luckily for Alex, Dex wasn't wearing a shirt so he got an eyeful of his sexy back. Dex put on a white tank top and Alex quickly shut his eyes. However the image was burned into his mind and he kept it in place. He heard the click of the light switch and felt the bed shift it's weight as Dex reluctantly got under the covers.

"You really suck you know that?" Dex whispered to Alex.

"Mmhmm" Alex pretended to be half asleep but in reality he was wide awake.

He knew that there was no way he'd tell Dex how he really felt. He had thought about the idea and realized it wasn't worth it. He didn't want anyone to know now, it was his little secret and he would take it to the grave. That was the only smart way to go about it and he had already filled up on his stupid quota for the day.

Alex opened his eyes and there was a little moonlight streaking through the closed blinds. Dex's body was silhouetted in pale blue and it made Alex hold his breath. He was so beautiful when he was asleep, so peaceful and so adorable. Alex felt his pants getting tighter and realized that he was getting a boner. "Shit" he quietly muttered to himself and turned away from Dex. He was mistaken, now he had filled up on his stupid quota. Why did he have to get one now? What the hell would he say if Dex found out? He tried to calm down and think of something else. Eventually he managed to relax and actually fall asleep.


	3. GAME OVER

**Chapter 3**

**GAME OVER**

Alex was awoken by a very familiar pair of brown eyes staring down at him. It was Dex just looking at Alex intently still lying on the bed. Alex suppressed his embarrassment trying to flare up in his cheeks by giving Dex an annoyed look.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he asked. Dex just smiled mischievously and said

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

...

...

...

Fuck

Alex couldn't hold back the shock flooding his mind but all it did was make Dex's grin wider.

"So?" Alex diverted his eyes trying to think of what to say next but his mind was going blank. Dex shrugged and lied down on his back.

"Just thought you should know" he said wistfully.

Alex sat up freaking out in his mind.

"Dex what did you hear?" Alex asked.

"Oh nothing... nothing at all" Dex winked cheekily.

Shit, shit, shit! Alex knew better than to go to sleep with a fucking boner! Why didn't he wait it out first? Why did he have to keep acting stupid around Dex?

"Dex whatever you heard it was just a dream okay, I don't even remember it" Alex insisted.

Dex turned his back to him "Yeah sure, just a dream" he teased.

Alex narrowed his eyes "You're not going to tell anyone are you?" he asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Of course not" Dex drawled mischievously.

Alex knew he was going to tell everyone, and the his life would be over. Game over, no extra lives in the game of life. He imagined dying like Master Chief, being shot right in the heart as his friend teabagged him to death.

He grabbed Dex by the shoulders and pulled him up to his eye level.

"Dex, I'm serious you can't tell anyone!" Alex shook him around like a ragdoll.

"Ow! Hey lay off!" Dex tried to shove him away but Alex was too desperate for that.

"Dex please I'm begging you! Do NOT tell ANYONE" Alex insisted.

Dex finally got a hold of Alex and shoved him off.

"Alright, relax will you? I didn't even hear you anyways"

"Bullshit"

"No I swear I didn't. You were just moaning a lot" Dex admitted.

Alex blinked in surprise.

"What?" Alex asked, his voice becoming very quiet.

"Yeah you were just moaning and rolling around. You smacked me in the face too, thanks for that. Oh well, at least it was pretty hilarious, shame I didn't get it on camera" Dex said regretfully.

"That's all?" he asked.

"Yeah... but I have to wonder what exactly you were moaning about?" Dex raised his eyebrow.

Alex shook his head "Nope, goodnight" Alex nervously concluded the discussion by hiding under the covers.

Dex smirked and pulled the covers away from Alex's head. He could see Alex blushing wildly and heard him mutter a frustrated "Dammit" under his breath.

"So Alex... who was it?" Dex teased.

"No one" Alex lied.

"Sure... how about I guess? Would that make it easier?" he asked.

"I'm just going to say no for every one" Alex snapped at him.

"Who could it be... I wonder" Dex teased.

"Just drop it I'm not telling you" Alex turned away from Dex with his arms crossed.

There was no way he was going to tell Dex, he had gotten lucky once again but Alex knew better than to push his luck.

"Let's see... was it one of the Creatures?" he asked.

"No! Why the hell would you think-"

"Got it, one of the Creatures" Dex interrupted.

"No it wasn't-"

"Alex please, people are trying to sleep" Dex shushed him.

Alex's face turned bright red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Dex seriously-"

"Okay so which one was it... I'm guessing it wasn't James" Dex mused to himself.

"Fuck no it wasn't James!" Alex snaps.

"Not James, got it" Dex pretended to tick his name off of an imaginary list.

"It wasn't any of the creatures Dex, I'm serious!" Alex insisted.

"Riiight" Dex rolled his eyes "You think I can't see through your lies Alex? You're so obvious" Dex teased.

Alex held in his laughter at that, the only reason Dex was in this bedroom was because he couldn't tell that he was lying earlier.

"Sure I am" Alex smirked.

"Yeah you are" Dex agreed.

"I was being sarcastic" Alex sighed.

"I know" Dex shrugged.

"Okay can we just drop this please?" Alex covered his face with one hand.

Dex pouted "You know this is hurting me more than it's hurting you. I'm the one who's leaving tomorrow remember? You're just going to leave me hanging here?" Dex whined.

"Yup" he replied.

"Hmm, what will it take to get inside that head of yours?" Dex poked Alex's head.

"Telepathy" Alex answered.

Dex sighed "You're being a real pain you know that?"

"I'm being the pain? Are you fucking serious right now?" Alex asked incredulously.

Dex nodded and continued "Yeah, I just want to know. I mean I could help you if you want, you know give you tips and whatnot. I am pretty amazing at dating" Dex grinned proudly.

Alex smirked "Yeah sure, I doubt you could help me"

"No it's true, I mean look at this face" Dex pointed at said face and Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Right... how exactly would you help me anyways? By making me look better in comparison?" Alex sassed him.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" he shoved Alex.

Alex chuckled at his reaction, he liked it when he could get under his skin. Also this whole situation was now starting to look like Dex was still clueless to his real feelings.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways because you don't need to know. Goodnight" Alex then lay back down again and buried his face below the covers.

"... is it Seamus?" Dex asked.

"No, stop asking Dex just go to sleep" Alex groaned.

"What about Jordan?"

"Go to sleep Dex"

"... Dan?"

Alex sat up once again. "Dex, seriously shut up okay! My God could you be anymore annoying right now?" Alex shouted.

Dex looked a bit shocked at his sudden reaction "... is it Dan?" he asked suspiciously. Alex threw his hands up in a fit of annoyance "It's not Dan you idiot! It's none of the Creatures okay! I've been trying to tell you this for the entire fucking night! Now go the fuck to sleep!" Alex yelled at the top of his lungs.

With a final deadly glare Alex turned around and grabbed the covers to end the conversation. Dex sat there frozen at the sudden tidal wave of fury Alex had inflicted upon him. He didn't expect him to get so worked up over it.

"Well I know one thing for sure, it isn't me" Dex joked.

No response came from Alex.

Dex waited awkwardly for him to say something but decided to just lie back down again and go to sleep.

However in Alex's head excuses came flooding into his brain. "It's just too complicated right now for him to know. I can't tell him" he thought to himself. However his hidden words were hollowed out with his remorse. He felt like such a coward. Did he want to tell Dex or didn't he? He thought he knew that he'd keep it to himself, but it was maddening how much it was killing him inside. He just couldn't bring himself to accept his true feelings. He didn't want to break his precious illusion, his web of lies he had spun over time had wrung around his throat to choke him from the truth. Now he had to face the fact that if his heart was going to suffer, it was going to suffer in silence.

This was going to be the longest night of his life.


	4. Dex the Devil

Chapter 4

Dex the Devil

The morning after Alex woke up to empty sheets and glaring sunlight. He rubbed his tired eyes as the memories of last night came rushing back into his head. "I'm such an idiot" he muttered to himself.

"Yeah you are" a pissed off British voice replied.

Alex sat up in surprise at Dex standing by his door completely dressed and packed to go to the airport. He leaned against the door frame with his eyes burning a hole into Alex's skull.

"What?" Alex yawned after his confused look.

Dex just narrowed his eyes.

"Your door doesn't have a lock Alex" Dex's voice was tinged with ice.

"Yeah... So?" Alex had forgotten about his lie from last night.

Dex didn't break his angry glare

"So what else have you lied to me about? I'm curious I really am."

Alex blinked in surprise at his remark. "Nothing, I don't even know what you're talking about"

Alex was genuinely confused.

"You said I couldn't sleep in your room because you had a lock on it. That's why I was forced to sleep with you, because you wouldn't go away because you didn't want me wanking off in your bed again!" Dex yelled.

That refreshed Alex's memory.

"Oh yeah, right that... that happened" Alex mumbled tiredly.

Dex sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So because you lied to me... I decided to take matters into my own hands" he said cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

Dex broke out a devilish smile and waltzed out the door. "See you later Alex" he called out as the front door closed.

Alex sat up in his bed beyond confused at what just happened. He mulled over his words in his head but the innuendo took some time to sink into his tired mind. Then he realized... "take matters into his own hands"... Alex leaped out of his bed and ran over to his room. There he saw the sheets sprawled everywhere and that devilish smile flashed back in his head.

"That sick son of a bitch" he clenched his fists with an internal fire burning furiously.

There sitting in the middle of the bed was a little note that said

_You should probably get a lock on that door Alex. _

_See you later _

_Dex_

Alex ran over to his dresser and got changed at lightning speed. He didn't even bother with breakfast because his mind was bursting at the seams with all the things he was going to say to that British bastard. Alex jumped into his car and wasted no time gunning the engine. In his mind Dex's devilish grin was torturously replaying.

Gripping the steering wheel, Alex knew exactly where he was going. To the airport. Dex was not going to leave just like that, not on his life. Alex needed to give him a piece of his fucking mind for pulling that shit on him. There was no way in hell he was going to get away, nope, not happening.


	5. Fucking Final Farewell

**Chapter 5**

**Fucking Final Farewell**

Alex arrived at the airport as fast as he legally could and strode in with his mission in mind.

FIND DEX

The waves of people and the confusion discombobulated Alex to no end. However he pushed on, giving his all to find him. The words he would say kept colliding in his head. He would rip Dex a new one, he would wipe that stupid fucking grin off his face and nothing that he could ever say would stop him. Dex's words were like pesky little flies to him now, they had no power over him anymore. This anger was real, this fire was alive, this was Alex's time to unleash it all and he was more than ready.

Finally Alex found him.

Dex.

Right there.

Just sitting on a bench with his white fucking ear bus on, completely unaware that Alex was there. The very sight gave him goose bumps. Alex stormed up to him with flames licking around his scalding tongue.

"Get ready to feel the burn Dex" he thought.

"Hey asshole" Alex greeted him casually.

Dex pulled out his ear buds and gave Alex a confused look.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Dex asked quizzically. "Wait, are you here to give me a final farewell or something?" Dex guessed.

Alex smirked, "Yeah sure a final farewell, only my fucking final farewell is going to be personal, real fucking personal" Alex growled.

Dex shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Ah, so this is about your bed isn't it?" he nodded with a sly smile on his lips.

Alex's nostrils flared "No you fucking moron it's more than that!"

Alex pinned his arms around Dex and glared into his eyes.

"It's more than just the bed, and the sheets, and your stupid pranks. It's more than just your fucking smile and your fucking eyes and your fucking hot face. It's even more than the fucking secrets I have to keep from you and how you can't know everything you selfish sack of shit because you know nothing about me and I thought... for the longest fucking time I thought that it was better that way. I thought I didn't need you , I thought I could live without you and I could watch you fly off to fucking Britain and I wouldn't care. But the fucking truth is I can't. I can't just let you go because I..."

Alex's burning words froze once he realized he was crying.

The thick tension of looking into Dex's eyes wanted to make Alex bury himself alive and suffocate from his own stupidity. His arms lost their strength and he dropped his head to the floor. It was easier to stare at the ground anyway, it didn't want to make him throw up.

"...I fucking hate you so much" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Geez if I knew you got this worked up over your bed I wouldn't have done it" Dex tried to ease the drama.

Alex chuckled a bit and wiped away his tears. What the hell did he think would happen? He knew those eyes would break him like glass, and now here he was shattered on the ground with no one but Dex to pick up the pieces.

"So, I guess you know..." Alex sighed.

"Yeah, 'fucking hot face' kind of gave it away" Dex air quoted.

"I didn't say that" Alex crossed his arms.

"No I'm pretty sure you did" Dex insisted.

"Yeah whatever, I didn't say that." Alex shook his head smiling.

"Well I can't blame you, I do have quite a sexy face" Dex grinned.

"Hey I said hot, not sexy!" Alex snapped

Dex just tilted his head "so I do have a hot face" he mused.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows and glared at him "I really fucking hate you."

"No you fucking don't" Dex teased.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you last night" Alex sighed.

Dex just raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really" Alex shoved his hands in his pockets and gave him an annoyed glance.

Dex got up from the bench and looked into Alex's eyes "Usually it's because people are afraid of rejection, I should know from all my experience" he explained calmly.

Alex's words suddenly vanished from his mind and all that was left of him was his adorable blush taking over his face.

Dex decided to continue and he stepped a little closer. "I never really took you as someone who would be afraid of rejection. Kind of ironic in a way since you treat everyone like they're idiots. Especially me." he said.

"That's different, you are an idiot" Alex grinned.

Dex only smiled and shook his head. Alex breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the weight of all his lies unraveling from him. All the pent up pain and emotions were finally set free, the truth was was off and Alex survived the storm of his own inner demons. Yet there was one question still on his mind. What would happen next? Would things still be the same or would they change? How would everyone else react to this? How would the guys feel about it? Or even the fans? Alex shuddered to think about it. Dex was still here though, not in Britain, here and there were millions of questions Alex wanted to ask but he knew that Dex had to leave soon. His delicate paradise would only last a few more minutes and then he would be gone.

"Dex..." Alex's voice got serious "... tell me the truth. How do you feel about me?" he didn't want his voice to tremble but it did and he hated it more than he hated the precious seconds slip though his fingers.

Dex couldn't help but hold his breath and his eyes fell to the ground searching for the right words to say. What was the best way to break it to him? To let the truth be gentle and kind? Could that even be possible?

"I..." Dex fumbled with his words.

Alex caught on and nodded in understanding. "No, it's okay" it wasn't okay "I'm fine" he wasn't fine "I'll be okay" no he wouldn't and he knew it. The lies felt easy to him once again, and he was used to them. He would go back to pretending to scowl and hide his thoughts with his masked face. It was how things had to be, he could do it, but the hard part would be forgetting his few seconds of truth that was shared by none other than Dex.

How beautifully cruel this irony was, truly a work of art that only destiny could master. Why would he even fool himself into thinking he had a chance? What good did it do anyways? All it did was make things worse. Dex forced himself to look into Alex's eyes. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

"Alex I'm sorry to do this to you. You've been a good friend to me but this is the way things have to be" he apologized.

"I know I get it. Come on you have a flight to catch" Alex held back the pain in his voice.

"Yeah I know..." Dex trailed off and his eyes lit up with passion as he gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek "... that's why I have to leave you hanging" he said.

Alex's eyes were nearly bulging out of his skull being overcome with shock, joy, and anger all at once. Dex cheekily patted him on the butt and skipped over to the next station while Alex was still an emotional statue. He snapped out of his trance and turned around watching Dex get in line.

"Hey get back here you son of a bitch!" Alex called out angrily to him.

"Love you too Alex" Dex replied.

"Fuck you"

"I'll miss you too"

"Go to hell"

"I will"

Alex's anger subsided once he saw Dex getting farther and farther away from him. His anger had flooded his mind like lava, burning and scorching his thoughts to ash. Then suddenly it transformed into something different, something Alex never thought he would ever experience...

Love.

The passionate warmth of hope glowed in his heart and he couldn't even remember when he had ever felt so happy in his entire life. The irony of it all was that he felt this way while watching Dex fade away from his very eyes. Alex thought he was going to have to bottle up his sorrows but seeing Dex go away was liberating.

Being around him was amazing, crazy, annoying, sexy, and worst of all vulnerable. Alex was nothing short of fragile when he was around Dex, because he was always afraid of breaking down into a pathetic emotional wreckage. Now he had done just that, in the middle of an airport, and as the pieces of his heart were strewn across the floor in a heaping mess, Dex was the one who put him back together again.

The times that they had spent together where he wanted to smile instead of scowl, stare instead of look away, or laugh instead of roll his eyes, all of the lies were over. Alex felt stronger now, and he realized that anger had only made him weaker overtime. Now Alex had thrown away his mask for good, to show the world the glorious truth. He was in love. As his newly built heart full of passion and hope beat away their last few seconds Alex called out

"Hey Dex!"

"What?"

"See you later" he waved goodbye.

Dex smiled and waved back

"Yeah... see you later"


End file.
